Morbid Promise
by vixon l
Summary: The Manson family has suffered a tradgedy and Sam takes it upon herself to reverse this. No matter whatit may cost her personally.
1. Voices and Nightmares

"No! You can't say that, don't you ever say that to me again!" Sam bellowed at the top of her lungs, tears threatening to spill from her glossy vision. She spitfullystarred the doctor down, the man completely bewildered by her reaction yet understanding all at the same time. "Miss Mason," he began, trying to approach her as evenly as humanly possible, "we at this hospital have done all that we can do."

He flipped through is notes again, unwilling to look the distraught woman in the eyes. "There are just some things that our out of our hands." But Sam didn't want to hear that. She refused to believe her brother, only at the tender age of nine, was laying on his death bed. It wasn't possible, it shouldn't be for someone that hadn't even lived their life.

Shaking her head, she wanted so badly to throw a fist at the impudent man. Didn't he realize how much Zackery meant to her? He was all she had, the only piece of family left.

Fuming out in the hallway, the two knew patients and staff alike were watching them. Sam wouldn't doubt it for a second by the outburst she had just displayed. Reining a grip on her anger, the young nineteen year old clenched her fist's, bringing her drooping eyes up to the man's face. "Please, there has to be something… "

"It is best left to God now." And with that, the doctor turned away to leave her thrashed by woes. Sadness swamped the girl, nearly sending her legs to collapse at the shear force this information held. Instead, she focused all her attention to her brothers door, peeking in at the frail body that lay motionless on the bed. It was horrible to see the tiny boy engulfed by tubes and clicking machinery. These were the only things keeping him alive now, after the car accident only a few days ago.

Sam batted back the swelling lose, the overwhelming sickness that was her sorrow_. Damn them for this. If our parents hadn't been so hell bent on going to that spa none of this would have happened. Zack… he wouldn't be…_

She chocked at the thought, the memory of the police knocking on her apartment door. Steadily, she walked over to her brother,biting back a trembling lip, telling herself over and over again to just think of Zack, to concentrate on his recovery… though there seemed little chance of that.

Sam took up Zack's hand, hating the fact that it was limp and cold. _Why can't the hospital keep this place warmer. He feel's like he's dead… _

Clutching the appendage tighter, she threw that out of her mind. It was like she just wanted to shut down, block it all out, the horrible fait that lay beyond both they're fingertips.

A subtle knock rang on the door, snapping the girl's attentionon the person standing in the frame. Tucker tried to fashion a reassuring smile to his friend, only having the gesture slip away. "Still here?"

"Where else would you like me to be?" Sam growled out, the lack of sleep finally baring it's signs.

"No need to snap, I only came to check on you and Zack." His sights fell on the little boy, depression setting in. "Sam, you need some-"

"I wont leave him. What if he wakes up and I'm not here? What if he gets scared, and … " She trailed off, knowing deep down that it wasn't going to happen. She knew this, Tucker knew this, and yet she still kept fooling herself that hope was barely out of her reach. "You know it's not going to happen. "

"If you came here to cheer me up, it's not working."

He sighed in defeat, stepping forth to find a chair next to her. "He's gone, Sam."

"No." _Stop saying that. Everyone stop saying that._

"No matter how much money you keep spending, he's not coming back."

"STOP IT!" Her expression was wild, voice raw from countless tears shed. Sam quieted her voice, returning the anger from wince it came, "You think I don't know that?" She finally whispered, agony strangling her words, "He's all I have. He needed me that day… and I… " She covered her face, "I said I had other plans, that I didn't have time to take him off my parents hands because I was too busy. If I had stopped thinking about myself for only one day… "

Tucker placed an arm around her, trying to lull back her sobs, "You didn't have any clue this would happen, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't." Why did everyone say that, leaving her feeling even more guilty afterwards?

Gnawing franticly on her lip, she twisted away from Tuckers grip, returning her attention down to Zack. "I wish there was something more I could do."

"Sam… "

The boy slouched in his seat, fingers fiddling with his backpack only for a moment. "I could watch over him for you, so you can get some sleep." Sam wanted to protest, but felt that she didn't possess the energy to argue any more. Nodding solemnly, the girl gathered herself up to head for the door. Tucker was a good friend, the best any could ask for. Zack was in good hands with him, this she was sure.

"Thanks Tuck." Wistfully she wondered down the halls, feet dragging like lead, head throbbing from the countless hours of staying diligently by Zack's side. Finally sitting on the closest thing that looked remotly comfortable, Sam found her mind consumed by deep sleep and gruesome nightmares.

* * *

"_Sam….. " The voice floated, falling and rising in it's distant echo. _

"_Sam…. " It continued, enveloping her with it's quiet sound. She looked all around her, the darkness ever consuming, forever stretching to the ends of the world. "Zackery, where are you?" She reached out, stumbling in place to find her brother. He had to be here, somewhere, anywhere, she knew she had to find him before it was too late. The emotions inside told her to hurry, to look._

_But where? _

_Spinning in circles, Sam felt the panic rising steadily in her veins. "Zachery!" _

_No answer. It was all silent, like the calm before the storm. This had to be a dream, a heinous one at that, full of empty promises and bitter outcomes._

_Cupping her hands around her mouth, she attempted again, this time the echo clapped farther, bouncing back in a hollow call. Moisture gathered in the crevices of her eyes, dangling precariously off her lashes. "Please answer me."_

_A sniffle filtered through the air as answer, followed by a chocked sob. Sam took this chance, the only response she seemed to get. Dashing towards the sound, her feet scuffled along the hard unforgiving ground, drowning out the location of her brother._

"_Zachery, I'm coming. Hang on." Her hands stretched out, groping to feel her brother in this bleak place. They soon rested upon a quivering frame, leading her to pull him deeply into a tight embrace. "Zack," Sam cued, falling to her knee's, still unable to see him. "I thought I'd lost you. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."_

_The arms slowly lifted to return the affection, squeezing her close. She was so overjoyed, filled with relief that she neglected to notice the eyes glowing in the dimness, the strange outline that didn't fit a small child. Sam became a little uncomfortable towards the silence, pulling the person up with her so they may escape this dark nightmare, yet the one she managed tolift was far taller than she._

_This wasn't her brother, it wasn't even a little boy! Snapping her vision up to the face, Sam nearly screamed at the emeralds glaring down at her. It was like two fireflies floatedbefore her face, sparking intensely down to burn her with their green flames._

_Sam tried to break free, unable to form words of objection at this things hold. It held her, firmly, eyes displaying the sadistic merriment of her struggle. She felt it's cold breath flittering across her face, aware of how close it was now. Eye to eye, nose to nose._

_It mocked her with the trickery of it's voice, mimicking her brother to lure her closer. And like a fool she had followed blindly into it's trap. "Let me go." _

"_Why?"_

"_I said let me go!" She gained only a few inches between them, stomping on the male's shins for release. Her fight didn't seem to faze him any, only amusing him._

"_Please, stop it, my brother.. He needs me… he-" _

_The man's eyes turned towards some unseen thing in the distance, to Sam's relief, squinting up at the humor of it all, "**He **is no longer your concern." It laughed in her face,__thrusting herfrom his hold toleave the girl falling…. falling…. forever and ever deeper into the bowls of everlasting night._


	2. Ghost Manual

Bolting up right, the girl glanced all around her. Sweat trickled down her backside, her face, anywhere it could form. Had it been a dream? _Yes, it had to be. Nothing that God awful exists_. No matter how many times she kept repeated this to herself, Sam still felt the chill run down her core, touching a piece of her soul to make it shutter.

The emotions that nightmare instilled were still draped upon her, causing goose bumps to slither their way up her flesh. Sam once again placed her head upon the couch arm, resting one hand over her exhausted eyes. "Get a grip. Just keep it together and you'll be fine." Easy to say, hard to do.

A few minutes ticked by, Sam glimpsing towards her watch, surprised to realize it was three in the morning. _Oh no, Tucker…_

Bouncing off the comfortable cushions, the girl immediately dragged herself down to Zackery's room. She wasn't all that surprised to find Tucker still sitting in the chair, asleep no doubt, but still there.

_Poor guy, didn't mean to have him wait this long._

Sam shook her head, smiling all the same at his determination. Her sights soon swept over to Zack, though, exactly how she had left him. She sighed, wondering why it was she had thought other wise.

Sam walked over to Tucker, poking him a few times to get him awake. He slide a lid open, groaning at the crick in his neck. "How long was I out?" He asked, rubbing the soreness. Sam shrugged, helping him out of the seat, "No clue. Thanks for staying, I didn't mean to have you stay this long."

He just shook that comment off, grabbing his backpack grinning, "Don't worry about it, you needed the shut eye anyways. I was glad to help." A silence fell over them, since there didn't seem to be any more left to say.

Sam took the seat he had once been in, shoulders sagging, a drained glaze covering her features. Tucker nibbled a little on his lip, messing with his back pack strap nervously. "Sam?"

She turned to show he had her attention. "Remember that day… ?" He stopped, unsure if she wanted him to continue or not, but she didn't show any signs of censure so he continued, "… you were wanting me to look up a book for you. I-I found it, but… I wasn't sure if you still wanted it."

Sam brightened up only a little, mounting a smile for him since he had gone through so much trouble. Tucker removed the said item, exchanging it to her open palms. She read the title, cracking a grin towards it. "The Ghost Manual. Thanks again, I didn't think it really existed. Only a rumor, you know." She set it in her lap, watching the way Tucker prided himself on helping.

"Yeah, well, you owe for this one. I had to pay through the rear to get it." And with that, both of them waved the other off, Sam was left alone once again.

_You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but nooooo._

Her mind started to become fuzzy, indicating that her body still yearned for rest. She fought it diligently, slapping her cheeks, concentrating on other things. That's when she decided to read. Since Tucker went through all this trouble she might as well start a few chapters, though now wasn't the time to indulge, but still…

She swept by certain chapters, paragraphs, pages, just trying to find anything worth reading, entertaining enough it_wouldn't_ put her out like a light. That's when she found something quiet interesting. Something that sparked a new found hope deep inside her heart. "The Lotus petals. Reviver of damaged or dieing souls….."


	3. The Lotus flower

-1Her attention was definitely caught, forcing her to read and re-read every thing regarding the Lotus flower.

_Though it remains a mystery even to this day, the legend of the Lotus flower has inspired countless kingdoms and empires to plummet in demise. The fabled blossom was known to flourish only in a world considered by many names. A world inhabited by the unrestful departed spirits ._

_Once thriving, the demand of these such flowers soon took a turn that left a pitiful wasteland in it's wake. And for the taking of these treasures, many of kings and queens found misfortune follow them well to their deaths. _

_The Lotus is the only living flower found within the Ghost realm, and is valued quite dearly because of it. Though you may extend a life through the potent pollen's intervention, the consequences are far too many to describe. The con's fairly out way the pro's. _

_Beautiful and deadly, they are a cursed miracle that would bring down the wrath of the Ghost Ruler himself upon the ill-fated soul that steals from his garden._

Sam's mouth hung open, disbelief nestled beside her aspiration. Could this really exist? And if so, would it be able to save Zackery in the end?

Sam wasn't one to normally believe in drabble from a book, but just the chance, the thought that something may be out there that could help her brother was enough she threw caution to the winds. She flipped back to the previous chapters, searching franticly for a description on how to enter this Ghost world. Though it stated that the Lotus was rare, down right extinct, she wasn't going to give up. Not until her last dieing breath left her.

"Finally, found it. How to enter their world." Her smirk cracked a little, when a big fat _duh _slapped her in the face. "And of course, you have to be dead."

A defeated heave left her feeling like she was back at square one. _This is useless._

The book slipped from her fingers, plopping down to her feet. She hung her head in vanquish, opening her drowsy eyes to glower the defiant literature down. Instead of screwing it with a death glare, that she so wanted to do, she picked it up again. The pages had all flipped, leading her to another paragraph towards the very back. If she didn't know any better, Sam would say that someone from above might be trying to tell her something.

Brushing the freakiness aside, she thus threw herself back into the words, reading aloud all she discovered, "Daring knights have fought there way deep into the unforgiving ghost world countless times, returning no worse for ware once collecting a certain bloom for their majesty. It was said that to enter the other world, one does not simply have to take there own life.

"Locating a portal, or door, is not difficult and much more convenient than suicide. Simply find a door," Sam glanced around, stepping towards the bathroom across the room. She got up, still going over the instructions, "and etch the Ghost Rulers symbol, or signature, around the knob." Sounded simple enough.

Sam scrounge around to locate a writing utensil, only able to retrieve a dull pencil. She turned to the next page, studying the strange curvy letters, the cryptic language of the dead. When she had got the funky letters looking as close to the books, she finally went back to the previous page and read the last part.

"Now, all's one must do is knock three times and enter. "

She ignored the _travelers be warned _and _it is no place for the living _labels. Sam gathered her courage, preparing herself physically and mentally for what ever may happen. She could have her prayers dashed by placing false belief into a fairytale book. She could also find another place entirely. Either way, she wanted to be prepared.

Glancing over to Zack, Sam thus pulled her shoulders back, fixing her focus strait ahead. Lifting her hand, she slowly knocked… once… twice… three times.

Then, biting down on her lip, and pushing down her fear, she steadily twisted the knob.

A faint light embraced her form, swirling and mystic, hypnotizing in it's own way, a welcome and a death sentence. But Sam didn't have the time to be hesitant. Zack needed her now, and be damned if she was going to let her fears get in the way of his recovery.

Shutting her eyes, the girl stepped through, crossing to another realm, another dimension that no mortal should ever have to glimpse. The girl let out a breath, quivering due to the cold that greeted her. The Ghost realm was bleak, only subtle amount of lights cast off into the distance here and there along the corridor walls.

Everything seemed scattered, warped like a depiction of a gothic wonderland. This building, she remarked, resembled that of a skeletal, horribly twisted, castle. And who better to live in a castle than the Ghost Ruler himself, fawning over his precious life saving Lotus flower.

She hugged her arms tightly around herself, not only from the chill but also the fear that was suffocating in itself. Sam took another hesitant step forward, testing her footing to make sure this floor, or what appeared to be solid floor, was willing to hold her up.

It seemed firm enough, but one was never sure on an entirely new plain Different rules may apply here, as she could tell from the chunks of land defying gravity outside the window. _This is so weird._

The light behind her dimmed, closing off her only way back to earth. Sam gave a minute yelp, buttoning her lip soon after. She didn't want to draw attention to herself right off the bat, or at all, reminding herself she was here for one thing and one thing only. And who was to know if any of these spirits where wondering down the halls at this very minute, guarding the place they dwelt or haunted?

Tip toeing along the stretching hall, she ducked behind strange statues when voices drifted to close for comfort. She didn't dare to peek, growing paler and paler the further she went. _If I can remember where the door with the symbol on it is, I can probably make my way back home in no time at all. Okay. Stick with that and don't panic_.

Easier said than done, especially when a ghoulish apparition brushed against her, leaving a cold clammy sensation to tingle its way down her body. A large staircase soon came into sight, with an even larger door at the bottom of it, loaming forebodingly in it's silent wake. Sam knew that, if anything, the flower had to be behind that set of doors. One dead give away was the flowery design lacing along the frame. Another was the sign 'Royal Gardens'.

Sam pushed her way further, conscious of the residence of this land and their reaction if they should happen to discover her. She was here to steal possibly the only living thing in their entire world, so the welcome wagon might not roll around when they caught wind of her.

Sam quieted herself, finally at the lower level. The only problem now was going through, and still remaining undetected. She had bigger things going on right now, and trying to figure the mechanics of this world wasn't on her agenda today. In her hurry, the human girl failed to notice a pair of tiny eyes following close behind.

Sam picked up the pace, astonished to discover herself now in a rather awkward garden setting. The plants, or what she thought were plants, all hung black and dead. They were withered, droopy little things, barely clinging to life, if they had any to begin with.

Her eyes searched the proximity, scanning the whole of the area best she could. The garden wasn't too large, and if anything filled with life should be here it wouldn't be to challenging to spot it. As she wondered down the stretching walkway, and sticking close to any large bushes in case diving in for cover was necessary, the scuffling of padded feet soon came into hearing distance.

Sam leapt into a small house shaped structure, having to remain on her hands and knee's to prevent from hitting her head. Her heart hammered fierce behind her rib cage, color leaking out with the sweat. She closed her eyes when the foot steps drew nearer, preparing herself for what ever should happen to find her.

The only thing that followed was a rather wet face. Sam peeked one eye open, then other, shocked to discover a little green puppy yapping at her. "Uh… um… " She chocked on any words, unsure if this 'puppy' was safe or not. "Are you a ghost dog?"

It gave several barks, bouncing on its hind legs to reach her face again. "No no, that's okay. I don't need another shower today." she held him in her lap, squeaking his chew toy to get him to settle down. "Please, be quiet. Do you want me to get caught?"

It tilted it's head at her, curiously, then went to burying it's toy in the garden. Sam blew a relieved sigh, glad to see the 'guard dog' leaving her alone. "At least he didn't bite my head off."

She crawled from the little doggy hut, brushing her skirt free from ghost dog fur. Walking around, Sam noticed the little puppy close on her heels, making all kinds of ruckus to get her attention. "Shhh. Shhhhh! Go play in the mud or something."

It bounded up and down, weaving between her feet, nearly tripping her in the process. "Look," She began, holding it eye level, "I have to find the Lotus flower. And you can't zip your yowler… " It gave her another slimy wet kiss, dashing to the ground and barking the entire way playfully.

"This is why I'm a cat person." She grumbled, rubbing away the nasty gunk from her cheeks.

Sam pounced on the little puppy, wrestling it to the ground. "Shut up!"

Yet it still continued to make all kinds of noises, pointing its nose to a flower. Just as Sam had figured, the bluish purple flower immediately caught anyone's attention.

It stood out from the rest, charming and bright in this dreary underworld. Sam became entranced by it's loveliness, automatically forgetting about the pup and plucking the bloom from place. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you." She returned her attention to the little helper, smiling broadly at its assistance.

"Good boy."

It slobbered all over her foot, sniffing at her leg and then sneezing. It was actually kind of cute, now that she knew it wouldn't eat her alive. The puppy began to pull at her sock, ears arched for some reason.

"What is it, what's wrong boy?"

"GUARDS! GUARDS!"

Sam glanced up, aware that a rather dorky looking ghost was ratting on her. She had been discovered, and didn't waste a second to make a get-a-way, scurrying along to the doors in which she had pass through.

Clamping her teeth firmly upon her lip, the girl thus glanced up to find a gaggle of warrior like apparitions taking shape in mid air. Other voices began to ring, and still she hurried, racing up the stairs, speeding her way along the halls until the familiar doors came into view. Spears where thrown, this she knew from the one's that barely missed. Sam barely made it to the knob alive, winded and nearly having a heart attack.

In her rush, she flung the doors wide open, gasping once discovering it not being the hospital room. A ghostly figure sat at a study desk, shuffling through piles of papers set before him. He glanced up for only a second, brows furrowing when seeing her shocked face.

Sam slammed the door shut, kicking herself for forgetting to knock three times first. After the last knock fell, she flew back into the hospital, slamming the bathroom door behind her. Panting, the girl rubbed away the last of the symbol best possible.

"I am _never _doing that again." Moving over to her brother, a tiny body got hooked on her foot. "What the… ?"

The puppy jumped onto her chest, barking happily to see her still in one piece. "You." She held it arms length away, jaw dropping. "You can't come in here. This is the living's world."

"ARF!"

It was like communicating to a brick wall.

"You _do _know your way back, right?"

"Arf arf."

"I'll take that as a yes. Run along now. Go on, shoo."

It flopped it's tongue out, scratching itself behind the ear. It was hopeless, and that mutt knew it.

Sam didn't have time to return it back from wince it came, looking over the delicate blossom still firmly held in hand. It appeared to be no worse for wear, petals drooping a bit, but alive all the same.

Sam made her way over to Zackery, face still flushed by the exertion tonight. A pleasant smile graced her lips, lifting sleepily at the success. She took the Ghost Manual up, reading further information on how to cure the dieing. "Simply allow the individual to inhale its scent, then await for its healing properties to settle."

Easy enough. Sam brought it under the boys nose, giving her brother ample opportunity to draw in the fragrance.

As soon as Zack's breathing began to soften, Sam loosened up to the point she sat back in the chair. The little canine had watched, crawling up to Sam's lap when she fell into her seat. She rubbed behind it's ear and collar, to tired to care what to do with a ghost dog.

Feeling the worlds weight lifted from her shoulders, the girl took another look at Zackery, blowing a ragged breath out because of his broken body. She was drowsy, so sleepy that it seemed the entire room was growing dimmer.

Sam tried to force her eyes open, leaning forward to take up Zack's pale hand. She stroked his fingers, praying that this miracle save the boys life. "Please, let this work. I'll do anything for him. Anything…"

Her head floated back to the seat pillow, closer to the softness, to sweet slumber. "… anything."

Xxxxxxxx

A sudden noise stirred her, with the girl lifting her head slowly from its position. She didn't know how long her lids had closed, or how long her brain had shut down, only aware that something was moving within the room, and it definitely wasn't the dog.

The lights were off, with only the eerie luminosity radiating from the working machines and window behind. Sam lifted her gaze, trying to take a sweep around the room. She felt for Zack's hand again, clutching it protectively due to her escalating fears. "W-who's there?"

Nothing responded, only the hum from the life support answered her call. Sam drearily shook her head, trying to dispel the fogginess encasing her thought patterns. _I'm becoming paranoid. Yeah, that's it. Tuck was right, I need to get more sleep before…_

A hiss came from behind, brushing against her ear lobe. Sam gave out a startled yelp, spinning to confront what ever was there.

Nothing.

She searched wildly to find the culprit, only able to make out distorted images within the room. Chewing the inside of her cheek, the girl stroked her thumb along Zack's fingers while the other ruffled the pups fur. Her heart had to be going into cardiac, racing until it's plodding was the only sound beating between her ears.

Another swooshing sound drifted beside her, like a breeze rustling through an empty house. This frightened her the most, because there was no way for a breeze to enter without the window open.

A cold wind whipped across her cheek, caressing her tingling skin as if a hand had swept along it. It was so cold it felt like it could burn. Sam instantly jerked away, nearly colliding with the machines. Her eyes grew wide, face pale. Again she attempted to speak, only able to whimper out a response, "Who's there?"

A soft chuckle floated by, resembling that of shattering glass. "Poor girl." It spoke, every word dripping with poison. "Did you think I wouldn't come?"

She felt her muscles contracting, shacking down to her very toenails as that terrible voice struck deep inside her soul. It was familiar, awful and familiar.

It was _him_!


	4. Promises

Sam held the puppy close to her chest, knowing that if it were still alive it would have suffocated by now. "Who are you?"

The other merely chuckled, distant and dark. This was all to familiar, to much like her dream.

Then, to make her nearly wet herself, those emerald eyes materialized across the room. "Spectro, heel." The puppy squirmed from her arms, obediently following his masters command. "So, not only do you steal my dog, you steal the only thing that has any value in the Ghost Realm. I'd say your in it deep."

"You still haven't told me who you are. Why don't you come out of the shadows already?"

"Why don't you come in and get me?" She knew he was taunting her, aware of her escalating terror. Sam reached for the lamp switch, flicking the darkness away with one tug. Standing before her was the one she had seen earlier, the ghost that had been behind the desk, confused by her entrance into his study.

His hair was pale, like the moon beams outside, nearly glowing white, conflicting with the ebony surrounding. His skin was milky, not seeing the rays of sun for many centuries, and his eyes… they frightened her the most. Not only where they wholly unnatural, they were empty and calculative, as if weighing your very soul.

He was leaning against the wall, hovering a few feet above the ground. After Sam finally collected herself, the ghost settled down to the ground, striding closer to Zachery. His eyes assessed the boys condition, then, out of thin air, a scroll appeared.

The teenage male skimmed over several things, the end of his lips tweaking upwards. "It appears this boys soul belongs to me."

"What! That's impossible!" Sam straitened her back, reaching out to take the parchment up. But the ghost fazed out, allowing for her hand to fade through not only him but the paper as well. "It's all written here, as I knew it would be."

He turned it around, giving Sam a quick peek at the name burning gold. Sure enough, Zack's name was there, though Sam had no clue as to who this person was or how he knew all this.

"What are you going to do with him?"

The ghoul flipped the paper back up, it rolling fluidly back the way it was. "Well, lets see. What do I _always _do with souls that belong to me?" He tapped a finger to his chin, as if seriously considering the answer. "Oh, that's right. Silly me." All the cheer in his voice dropped, replaced by a deep, sinister one instead, "They stay in the Ghost Realm of course."

"You can't… he's just a kid. And how did you get the rights to his soul!"

That's where the teen smirked, tossing the scroll in the air to have it disappear. "Your little baby brother has some unfinished business. There for, I own him until that business is finished."

It was as if he were enjoying her ignorance, now outstretching his hand to Zackery's head. Sam's eyes widened, seeing light flow slowly into the ghost boy's open palm. "Wait… wait! I saved him.. With the Lotus flower… and-"

"I know _exactly _what you did." he didn't look at her, still pulling the light from the tiny boy.

Sam tried to push him away, yet she still fell through. The life support machines indicated her brother was in severe trouble, his heart rate slowing, his breathing fainter. Tears sprang forth, nearly spilling onto the untouchable ghoul.

"The Lotus was supposed to save him."

"And it did. But I'm taking it back."

"STOP IT!"

The nurses began to open the door, all ready to stabilize Zach. The ghost merely flung the door back shut with a flick of his hand, locking the staff out until his business was conducted.

"Please don't. He's all I have." She pleaded to the heartless creature, knowing that she was probably staring death in the face.

The machines hummed of complete failure, heart monitor singing its one high note like a chiming bell.

"Zach?" Sam took up the little boys face, aware of the warmth slithering through her fingers. "Zach! Wake up. Don't go, don't… "

The ghost stood back from her hysterics, clutching the tiny bright soul. "This is your punishment for stealing from the Ghost King. Now, we're even."

He spun on his heel, whistling for the puppy to follow.

The girl collapsed on her brothers chest, soaking his blankets from the onslaught of tears. She didn't know what to do any more. Sam had prepared herself for this ever since the accident, aware that Zack had little chance of surviving. But it never occurred to her it would hurt this much. That it would tear such a large hole in her heart for his loss.

The puppy gave a slight whimper, taking a few steps closer to the distraught girl. The ghost turned to look over his head, slightly irritated that Spectro had followed this girl, not to mention assisted in her thieving ways. "Come on Spectro." He fixed his focus to the floor, not wanting to see the source for those shattering sniffles and tears. He had never felt so horrible as when his job called to do something like this.

It wasn't his doing that these people went with him. It was there own, for not releasing the past to move forward. It was the fait of many souls, and yet he still felt awful for this one. Enough so that her treachery was condoned. Mortals feared loss. This he understood more than he would ever let on, crumbling his iron resolution.

"You said… " He stopped himself, firming his voice before continuing, "You said you'd do anything for him, correct?"

Sam lifted her head from the blanket, eyes blood shot and glossy. "How'd you-?"

"And, with that, we might be able to work out some sort of arrangement."

Spectro yipped up to his master, wagging his tail at the familiar slyness returning. The ghoul stepped very close, his free hand conjuring up another piece of parchment. "You see, I need a soul, that much is certain. As to the fact if its your brothers… I might be able to over look that part."

Sam felt her world brightening, until the contract was laid in front of her nose. It was long, and, to the most part, binding. She hardly had enough time to look it up and down before the ghost whipped out a finger bone pen. "You need to sign your name here on the dotted line, prick your finger there, and in complete agreement to every sentence, rule, word, syllable on this little piece of paper."

"B-but.. I have to read it… "

The ghost cocked his head, giving that what-do-you-take-me-for look. "We don't have time on our side. Reading this will take you a week, your brothers body only has two more minutes until its… how you say… beyond saving."

Sam's eyes nearly bugged out, her snatching the pen in a hurry. As she came to a finish, the ghost was already in a giddy spirit. He yanked the contract from her, reading it over, making sure every 'I' was dotted and every 't' was crossed. "Finger."

"Huh?"

"Let me see your finger."

She hesitantly extended one, drawing it back when he jabbed the pen's other pointy end into her flesh. "Ow, hey…!"

"No time, no time." The ghost boy brought the little drop of blood to the paper, smiling down at his newest victim. "Excellent." His voice grated into a satiated hiss, releasing the seized soul so it may return to it's original body.

The machine's instantly signaled life, bringing Sam's expression to light up the dreary room. "Zack! Oh my God, you're alive. Thank you, Thank… "

She turned, only to find the ghost vanishing into the clinging shadows, towing with him the little green puppy. The hospital door unlocked, allowing for the nurses to come barreling in one by one.

The worried women stared Sam over, slightly agitated that she had left the door jammed while her brother needed their expertise. Groping for some explanation, she only found the obvious to mention, "He's fine now. He'll be alright…"

The nightly doctors were soon called in, looking the little boy over and, to their surprise, had to announce Zach's full recovery. Sam share her knowledge on how such an oddity, or miracle- how ever you chose to except it- could have occurred over night, only relieved to find that nothing appeared to burden her brother any longer.

Though the news lifted her spirits she had a deep sense of foreboding loaming around the corner. What was she to expect tomorrow, if she even lived to see another sunrise?

Hadn't that ghoul said something about HER taking Zachery's place?


	5. Calling

Sam gradually creaked opened her lids, dazed there for a minute due to the hazy world around her. She felt the light slowly leek into place, clearing images the longer she forced herself awake. "Zack?" She mumbled, unsure how, or even when, she had collapsed into sleep.

The said boy swallowed a mouthful of ice cream, beaming towards his sister. "Yeah?" He was immediately assaulted by the girl, her hugging the life right out of him the moment she registered his miraculous recovery. "Hey, my ice cream." He grumbled, having Sam between him and the next spoonful.

"You're… you're…. " She was too awe struck to care anymore, amazed and relieved he was finally awake. Zack blushed due to her eager attention, shoving the utensil in his mouth to keep from showing the red cheeks, "Mmmhmmm."

"B-but… how? You were… " It finally settled in that perhaps last night hadn't all been a dream. The sourness of her finger gave testimony to that, and the sudden miracle also gave cause to believe other wise. The girl's flesh began to creep and crawl, leaving her to glance about the room just in case those piercing emerald eyes were watching from the darkness, even now.

Zach, unable to stand the awkward quietness and touchy feely goodness, retrieved the remote and began flipping for his favorite morning cartoons, "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ghost? Uh, r-right." She peeked down at the empty bowl, then to the sunny morning outside. "I can't believe I fell asleep after all that."

Zack licked the syrup off his fingers, beaming at her bewilderment, "You were pretty tired… after what you went through."

Sam's eyes shot open, memories swiftly blotting her mind. _Last night! Oh god, last night! what am I supposed to do now?_

Her brother obviously took a hint that she was a little off balance today, her paling complexion and widening eyes must have given it away.

"The nurse told me how you stayed up all the nights I was in the hospital. Sorry for worrying you."

Sam gave his hair a playful rub, kissing his forehead affectionately. "What ever. Just don't ever scare me like that again, got it?"

"Sure, hush , my shows on."

_Typical_. She thought. Stretching her back, Sam fiddled through her coat to locate the cell phone. She had to inform Tucker about Zack's recovery, omitting the part on _how _exactly he came to survive, so he would stop fretting.

Just as she began to punch Tuckers digit's a strange little jingle rang. She gazed at the number quizzically, unsure who this was, or even why the song, "He's a Phantom" was playing at all. (Imagine the Danny Phantom theme song )

Sam took a quick glance over to her brother, then back to the ringing phone. _Dare I even answer it?_

Nibbling on her lip, she slowly pressed the button and held the device up to her ear. What choice did she have?

"It's about time." Came an all to familiar voice.

Gasping in shock, the girl dropped the cell, leaving it to thud on the tile floor while she held a hand to her mouth. _Holy crap holy crap!_

The voice carried, echoing loud enough that even Zack turned to stare at the phone completely puzzled. "Is that Tuck gripping you out?"

"N-no. It's… he's… oh," She swooped it up, catching the tail end of a complaint about her being a natural blond. "Excuses me?" Sam placed a little aggression behind the question.

"Don't take that tone with me, you're late to begin with and my patience is running thin."

"Late? Late for what?"

The ghost chuckled darkly on the other end, enough so she felt like tossing the cellular out the window just to escape it. "Forgetful. Typical mortals."

"Hey, you're the one that's all concerned over me being late for I don't even know what. What does a ghost have to care about time?" Sam whispered the last part, hoping Zack didn't catch that. He already thought she was weird, but this would definitely convince him to institute her.

"Look in your purse." As the ghost spoke, a sickly green glow emitted from her backpack. Sam felt around, digging out the source for the light almost instantly. It was cold, so much that she had to be careful not to receive any frost bite.

In her hand laid the contract copy, and pulsing on the paper where the words, "Must attend to every command set forth by he who owns the blood that is spilled."

"I hate to tell you this, but I don't understand what it says right now."

"That's because your stupid."

Sam growled under her breath, trying to spout out a really good come-back right now.

"That means you belong to me, or at least your soul does. But it's currently in your body right now, but lets not get into detail right now."

"No, please, Enlighten me." her voice dripped with sarcasm, her placing the paper back into her pack before Zack happened to look over.

"Did you read it over?"

"The entire thing. Uh, no, you said it would take a week anyways. I have to sleep for crips sake. It's that thing the living do, you know, when their body gets tired."

There was dead silence there for a moment, leaving Sam to wonder if the batteries went out or something. That is, until the booming voice finally screeched directly into her ear, "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Sam held the phone out a ways, hair being blown back by the sudden shout. "Thanks, I'm now deaf in that ear."

"Your lucky that's all I've done to you. You were supposed to come to the castle."

"I have a kid to take care of. Wait until I get situated-"

"I said _now_." A restricting vice suddenly attached itself to her chest, constricting the life, and breath, right out of her. Sam fell forward, grabbing onto a near by chair to keep from making friends with the floor. It was like a hand was squeezing, crushing her heart, keeping it from continuing it's steady rhythm inside.

"Alright. Alright!" Sam breathed out the words best she could, knowing somehow, someway, he was doing this. His hold was punishing her until compliance was set.

Gulping dryly, Sam didn't see any more reason to argue with that voice. It chilled her down to the very bone, having her bowls seriously consider releasing themselves if she dare to defy him a second time. "Yes sir."

She closed her eyes solemnly, hanging up to glance at her brother. He was nearly out of his bed, coming closer to support her.

"Sam, are you okay? Who was that?"

"No one." She quickly gathered herself, pushing him gently back into the hospital bed. "Don't worry about it, just had a call from… er… my…. My boss. He says I'm really late."

"Your leaving?" Zack pouted out his bottom lip, a slight glisten attached to his sights. It nearly undid Sam, the way he appeared so helpless at that very moment, like a little lost puppy. Tilting her head, the girl rubbed the place upon her chest that still tingled, aware that the pain was just now lessoning. She took the boy up in her arms, desperately trying to hold down the quiver in her voice.

"Sorry kiddo, but I have to work now. Know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I'll find a way to make this work out."

Pushing away reluctantly, she picked up her pack and book, making her way to the door. Sam smiled back at the boy, waving fair well as she went. "I'll be back later. Then we can go home."

Zack allowed his brows to droop, no longer interested in his cartoon shows. Right now, his main concern was for his sisters health, and even he could see that something was horribly wrong with her right at that moment. She was afraid, but of what? Her boss? Of him in the hospital?

Unable to comprehend the notion, Zack instead pulled out an oddly beautiful flower from behind his pillow. It was so other worldly that it reminded him of something from an alien planet, or perhaps another dimension.

Holding it up to his nose, the small child took a whiff, small fragments of memories ebbing there way fuller into his mind. They spread out, like ink on a blank piece of paper, until a face began to take shape in the dark recesses of his thoughts.

That face, it terrified him. And for no reason at all, one that he couldn't possibly conceive, he knew who it was as if it were an old and unwelcome friend.

"Deathbringer."


End file.
